Hellsing & Hellboy: Los Inmortales
by Kamul
Summary: Crossover de Hellsing y Hellboy, las dos grandes historias de agencias de investigación paranormal y cruzada contra las fuerzas sobrenaturales.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Bloody Spy**

_Mansión Hellsing, Londres  
00:14 AM  
20 de febrero de 1999_

Ni siquiera los más agudos oídos humanos hubieran podido percibir el sobrecogedor crujido de unas articulaciones inhumanas, contorsionando las extremidades que unían para poder adoptar toda clase de poses imposibles, que les permitiesen adaptarse a las irregularidades del tejado y la fachada de una mansión de corte clasicista, perdida en algún lugar de la campiña londinense. Aunque tampoco unos ojos humanos hubiesen percibido nada de la sombría silueta que, aprovechando dichas cualidades de contorsión, se deslizaba en aquella noche cerrada por los muros de la mansión Hellsing, como si de una salamanquesa artificial se tratara. Los únicos guardias que hubieran podido percatarse de su presencia y avisar al personal de seguridad yacían en el estercolero, con marcas de horrendas cuchilladas, y envueltos en un profundo hedor que se mezclaba con el olor de la sangre fresca que manaba como ríos estancados. No; decididamente, un humano no se hubiese podido percatar de que, en aquellos momentos, la mansión Hellsing estaba sufriendo allanamiento de morada.

Un violento sonido de cristales rotos sucedió a la entrada del misterioso personaje, quien con una pirueta y un giro imposible sobre sus hombros, había golpeado la gran vidriera para permitirse el acceso al aula que le interesaba del gran complejo arquitectónico. Cayó en cuclillas, sobre un suelo empañado de pequeños fragmentos de cristal, y alzó enseguida la mirada. La luna brilló por unos segundos en unos visores de vidrio, engarzados en una extraña máscara de gas, que borraba cualquier posible indicio de humanidad que tuviese el individuo… si es que algo aún le quedaba. Su cabeza crujió de modo desagradable y mecánico, cuando la ladeó para restablecer la conexión de sus vértebras cervicales, y examinó atentamente la habitación. Frente a la vidriera destrozada, vio una larga mesa de reuniones, con un monitor y un busca. Entre ésta y la puerta de acceso al pasillo, un gran espacio, y varias estanterías con diversos objetos de interés cultural y de coleccionismo, así como tomos de teología. No cabía duda: era el despacho de la cabeza de la serpiente de la Iglesia Protestante, conocida como Organización Hellsing.

El intruso no dio muestra alguna de sorpresa, duda o villanía. En cualquier caso, ninguna expresión se hubiese leído en aquella máscara mortuoria. Como accionado por una invisible mano que acechaba en las sombras, sus movimientos de títere le llevaron hasta las estanterías. Sus enguantados dedos acariciaron la superficie de los libros, del mismo modo que una serpiente saca la lengua para "leer" el calor de su próxima presa. Finalmente, se detuvo en seco cuando su mano se posó en la tapa de un volumen pesado y arrugado. Una extraña respiración artificial, mortecina y desagradable, escapó de su siniestro antifaz, como única señal de regocijo por el éxito de su búsqueda. Inmediatamente, sacó el libro y lo examinó. Sus hojas, de tacto apergaminado, estaban llenas de extraños caracteres y dibujos de origen desconocido, incluso para los más hábiles estudiosos de iconografía. Sin pensarlo dos veces, el intruso guardó el libro en la mochila que guardaba a su espalda, y dio media vuelta, con disposición de salir por donde había venido.

De pronto, las puertas del despacho se abrieron de par en par, y un grupo de soldados de vigilancia, armados hasta los dientes, irrumpió y cubrió la entrada. Una primera fila, provistos de Desert Eagles, y una segunda y tercera con ametralladoras, todas con miras láser. La luz permitió entonces ver los rasgos del intruso, y los guardias no pudieron evitar sobrecogerse un poco. Más que un hombre, aquel ser parecía una verdadera marioneta macabra, con un cuerpo cubierto por una malla negra y elementos mecánicos: la máscara, protectores para los brazos y las piernas, botas de cuero negro, y un extraño armazón en el torso, lleno de motivos y pequeños engranajes similares al mecanismo de un reloj de bolsillo.

-¡Alto ahí! –gritó el capitán del escuadrón, apuntando al intruso con su Eagle-. ¡Deje eso en el suelo y ponga las manos sobre la cabeza!

El individuo no respondió. Se limitó a observar con gesto impasible a los soldados, mientras ladeaba su cabeza de forma antinatural.

-¡He dicho que ponga las manos sobre la cabeza¡Al suelo! –insistió el capitán.

Entonces, el individuo se llevó una mano al pectoral, y empezó a girar una extraña clavija, que emitió un sonido similar al de pequeñas ruedas dentadas entrechocando. Se llevó luego las manos a las pantorrillas, y extrajo dos largas cuchillas, que empezó a hacer girar entre sus dedos y sobre sus brazos con la agilidad y versatilidad de un malabarista. Los guardias apretaron la empuñadura de sus armas, y miraron nerviosos al intruso.

-¡Suelte esas armas¡Último aviso!

Lejos de amilanarse, el intruso se acercó lentamente a los guardias, mientras sus cuchillas silbaban en el aire. Sus pasos eran lentos, pero muy decididos. La tensión en el ambiente era tal, que dos de los soldados de la primera fila, aún novatos, no pudieron evitar dejarse llevar por los nervios, y casi accidentalmente sus dedos apretaron demasiado los gatillos. Cuando las primeras balas salieron disparadas de sus recipientes, fue imposible controlar el primer tiroteo. No obstante, el intruso empezó a hacer girar las cuchillas frente a él, y todas las balas rebotaron. Algunas de ellas golpearon directamente a los jóvenes reclutas, hiriéndoles en el pecho, el rostro y las piernas, y no tardaron en caer al suelo, muy doloridos.

-¡Fuego! –ordenó el capitán, también notablemente agobiado.

Los soldados se irguieron y abrieron fuego a discreción sobre el extraño, quien en esta ocasión no hizo nada por evitar la andanada de balas. Pero sorprendentemente, las heridas no sangraron, sino que de ellas brotó un extraño polvo arenoso, que se esparció por el suelo como lo haría en un reloj de arena roto. Antes de que los soldados pudieran salir de su asombro al observar este peculiar hecho, el intruso se puso en guardia y saltó hacia ellos a una velocidad sobrehumana. Una lluvia de cuchilladas en el aire sembró rápidamente el caos entre los perturbados guardias. Antes de que hubiesen tenido tiempo de asimilar qué había sucedido, los cañones de sus armas quedaron sesgados, quedando inutilizadas, y varios brazos, cabezas y pedazos de torso cayeron al suelo, separados de sus cuerpos, bañando en sangre el suelo del majestuoso despacho. El capitán, invadido por el miedo, descargó todo el cargador de su pistola sobre el yelmo del individuo, sin conseguir nada más que las balas rebotasen ante un material aparentemente indestructible. Antes de que hubiese podido planear acción alguna, una larga cuchilla le atravesó la garganta, y la otra lo decapitó en el acto. Segundos después, el que fuera un pelotón de seguridad virtualmente infranqueable no era más que un montón de cadáveres despedazados, empañados en sangre. El monstruoso individuo contempló el dantesco espectáculo, sin que un espectador hipotético hubiese podido ver en él gesto alguno de satisfacción, y poco después dio media vuelta, con disposición a marcharse una vez erradicada cualquier interrupción.

Pero no contó con que un nuevo disparo en su cabeza le obligaría a retornar la mirada a la entrada del despacho. Y en aquella ocasión no fue un pelotón de seguridad lo que le esperaba, sino algo más imprevisible. Una mujer joven, elegante y alta, con una larga cabellera rubia que rozaba casi el final de las caderas, y unas grandes lentes que reflejaban la luz de la luna. Cubría un uniforme militar chapado a la antigua con una gabardina que llevaba sobre los hombros, a modo de capa, y su mano izquierda sostenía un revólver, con el que apuntaba con determinación al individuo.

-No tan deprisa, amigo mío… -murmuró, con una voz muy madura y autoritaria, que pocas personas hubiesen atribuido a una dama de su edad.

El extraño se limitó a mirarla con aparente indiferencia, clavado en su sitio, mientras la mujer se acercaba con pasos firmes a él, sin dejar de apuntarle.

-Irrumpes en mi mansión, destrozas mis propiedades, robas artículos privados de mi biblioteca personal y asesinas a mis propios guardias… ¿De verdad piensas que te iba a dejar marchar tan fácilmente?

El individuo sólo respondió con otra pesada respiración, antes de agitar de nuevo sus cuchillas y lanzarse a por su nueva enemiga. No obstante, ésta demostró no ser tan lenta de reflejos como sus soldados. Esquivó con sorprendente agilidad todas sus estocadas, sin parar de dispararle. No obstante, pronto se quedó sin balas, y pronto averiguó que éstas tampoco habían causado un gran efecto.

-Ya veo… No es así como he de vencerte… -murmuró la mujer, antes de arrojar el revólver al suelo y llevarse lentamente la mano derecha a su costado opuesto. El individuo quiso aprovechar entonces para contraatacar con una doble estocada, pero su acero se encontró con un noble alfanje desenvainado a gran velocidad por su adversaria.

-Eres bueno –añadió.

Con una finta, le obligó a retroceder, y a continuación se libró una terrible danza de la muerte, en la que estocadas, cuchilladas y maniobras arriesgadas de esgrima se enfrentaron, en una búsqueda continua de hacer sangrar a su adversario. La mujer logró su objetivo varias veces, aunque no pudo evitar sorprenderse ante el hecho de que sólo veía polvo y arena donde debería brotar el líquido carmesí. En uno de esos momentos de sorpresa, su enemigo aprovechó para golpearla en un costado y clavar su hoja en el hombro izquierdo. La mujer ahogó un grito de dolor, pero respondió enseguida golpeando la otra mano del individuo con la empuñadura de su espada, y obligándole a soltar el arma. En ese instante, maniobró con una veloz floritura e incrustó su fina y larga hoja en el vientre de su rival. Pero ningún grito brotó de aquella máscara de inhumanidad, ni siquiera un estertor. Sólo un suspiro mecánico, que hablaba de sorpresa o incredulidad, pero no de angustia ante una herida mortal. Y el hecho de que otra remesa de polvo brotase de ésta, sólo confirmó las sospechas de la mujer de que, decididamente, la herida no fue ni mucho menos mortal.

Poco después, otro grupo de guardias armados irrumpió en el despacho, y apuntó al intruso. Éste se limitó a mirarlos con frialdad, y entonces extrajo el filo de su mortífera hoja del hombro de la dama y extrajo el alfanje de ésta de su vientre, como quien quita una molesta espina clavada en la piel. A continuación, se contorsionó de modo imposible para recuperar su otra arma, y salió corriendo en dirección a la ventana, esquivando los disparos de los guardias. Éstos irrumpieron en la habitación y salieron tras él, pero sorprendentemente no había ni rastro del individuo. No parecía haberse fugado por ninguna parte, ni había dejado rastro aparente de su huida. Los soldados chistaron, frustrados.

Varios de ellos se acercaron a atender a su superiora, quien no había reparado en rasgar un pedazo de su gabardina para vendarse la herida causada por su misterioso asaltante. Ella se limitó a alzar la mano, dando a entender que estaba bien.

-Sólo es una herida superficial –murmuró-. Registrad toda la mansión, y traedme al responsable de esta incursión, vivo o muerto. Y llevaos los cadáveres. Mañana a primera hora serán debidamente sepultados.

-A sus órdenes, lady Hellsing –respondió el capitán de aquel escuadrón.

Poco después, otro individuo entró en el despacho, tras los soldados. Era alto y vestía con el atuendo propio de un mayordomo británico, con monóculo incluido. Llevaba el cabello recogido en una coleta, y en su avejentado rostro se dilucidaba una sonrisa propia de quien sabía más por viejo que por diablo.

-Parece haber sido una noche movidita, lady Integra –murmuró, mientras observaba de reojo los restos dejados por el invasor nocturno.

Su ama no respondió, sino que se limitó a volver sus ojos hacia un pedazo de tela que había conseguido rasgar de las ropas del individuo en una de las estocadas. Parecía una bandana que llevase puesta en el brazo. En la prenda, había bordado un símbolo demasiado familiar para ella, junto con otro no tan reconocible: un dragón con las alas abiertas y larga cola, con una corona flotando sobre su cabeza, y bajo su base un círculo rojo que recogía la cruz gamada.

-Me temo que nos han vuelto a tomar por tontos, Walter –murmuró Integra, con un claro tono de furia en su serena voz.

-¿Se han llevado algo de valor? –preguntó el mayordomo, con cierto tono de intriga.

Por toda respuesta, la mirada de la líder de la organización Hellsing se posó en la estantería donde había quedado un hueco vacío, y en su fruncido ceño se pudo interpretar un cóctel letal de ira, incertidumbre y un sentimiento que no había sido propio en la estoica mujer en mucho tiempo: miedo.

-Más de lo que imaginas –murmuró-. Nada menos que nuestra copia del manuscrito de Abdul al-Azred.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Revenge**

_Mansión Hellsing, Inglaterra  
15:34 PM  
21 de febrero de 1999_

Tras la segunda calada, los labios de Integra se entreabrieron y dejaron escapar el humo retenido en la boca, mientras su paladar degustaba el puro que sostenía entre sus dientes. El sol se reflejaba en sus lentes, y el viento sacudía su cabellera rubia, que ondeó como un estandarte de guerra y coraje. Mientras arreglaban los desperfectos provocados por el combate de la pasada noche, prefería pasear por sus jardines privados, mientras reflexionaba sobre lo acontecido y planeaba su próximo movimiento. Sus blancos guantes cogieron con cuidado un lirio de uno de sus parterres y lo sostuvo entre los dedos, examinando minuciosamente la textura de cada uno de sus pétalos.

-¿Un poco de té, señorita?

La voz veterana de Walter la sacó de sus pensamientos. Integra se volvió y aceptó la taza que su mayordomo le ofrecía, quien dispuso la bandeja en una pequeña mesa dispuesta cerca de allí. Su señora miró fijamente el oscuro líquido, que empezaba a formar pequeñas ondas en su superficie, antes de llevárselo a los labios.

-He traído el botiquín para cambiar las vendas de su hombro –Walter extrajo la caja metálica de uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, con la inconfundible cruz roja.

-Lo cierto es que ya me encuentro mejor, Walter –contestó Integra, rechazando el servicio de su lacayo. Éste se limitó a asentir y a guardar de nuevo el botiquín.

-Como guste, señorita. Aunque permítame decirle que me resulta sorprendente, si tenemos en cuenta la naturaleza del arma que la hirió, así como el tipo de metal con el que fue forjada y la mano que la empuñaba. Ninguno de ellos natural, por supuesto.

-Por supuesto –reiteró Integra, de modo seco y caso tajante-. Pero los hechos son que mi herida no necesita de más cuidados, al menos de momento.

-Me alegro sinceramente, señorita –contestó Walter, con una amplia sonrisa-. Debo reconocer que posee usted un temple y una fuerza de voluntad muy poco comunes en la media humana, lo cual no deja de ser reconfortante.

Integra no respondió de inmediato. Se limitó a dar un nuevo sorbo a la taza, mientras le daba la espalda al veterano y perdía su mirada cristalina en el espeso follaje de la vereda de árboles que vallaban el camino que conducía a su mansión. El viento volvió a sacudir su dorada melena, y amenazó con apagar el puro, que en esta ocasión se llevó a los dedos de la mano en la que sostenía el lirio y lo mantuvo a la altura de la cintura, para evitar esto.

-¿Has averiguado algo? –preguntó, secamente. Su mayordomo extrajo de su bolsillo la prenda con el emblema que arrancaran a su asaltante nocturno.

-Es obvio que nos enfrentamos con un nuevo grupo de reminiscencia al régimen nazi, aunque aún falta determinar de qué se trata esta vez. Afortunadamente, podemos descartar una nueva actuación de Millenium; el dragón no cuenta como icono perteneciente a su emblema. No obstante, he averiguado algunas cosas interesantes: según parece, ese mismo dragón posee una gran importancia simbólica en el código de la alquimia, y ya en tiempos del Tercer Reich existió una organización entre cuyos miembros destacaban ocultistas, alquimistas, médiums y otras categorías similares: la Sociedad Thule.

El ceño de Integra se frunció ligeramente, y sus ojos amenazaban con clavarse como saetas en el primer desgraciado que tuviese la poca fortuna de pasar por aquella vereda.

-Que yo recuerde, la Sociedad Thule existía mucho antes que Hitler, y sus propósitos iniciales distaban bastante de los intereses del nacional-socialismo alemán –murmuró.

-Razón no le falta, señorita, pero también imagino que recordará cómo lo globalizaba todo el Führer por aquel entonces, con tal de convertirlo en herramienta propagandística y de poder. Los ocultistas de la Sociedad Thule no escaparon a estas reformas.

-Entiendo… -Integra dio un último sorbo, con el que acabó con el contenido de la taza, para volverse después y dirigirse a la bandeja mientras lanzaba una mirada furtiva a Walter-. ¿Algo más?

-Me temo que no –negó el mayordomo, con un leve tono apesadumbrado-; cualquier información adicional, por desgracia, ha sido catalogada como archivos confidenciales, nada menos que por el mismísimo departamento de la CIA.

-Dichosos americanos y sus manías con el secretismo… -suspiró Integra, molesta, tendiendo la taza a Walter-. Nosotros también colaboramos para evitar que esos bastardos locos se hiciesen con el control del globo. Podrían ser algo más considerados con sus antiguos aliados.

-Afortunadamente, no todo está tirado por la borda, señorita –mientras decía esto, Walter recuperó una cierta sonrisa de satisfacción-. Si mal no recuerda, no fueron sólo las tropas de Inglaterra y Estados Unidos las que batallaron en los campos alemanes contra las fuerzas de Hitler.

Integra se volvió, recobrando cierto interés, y esperó a que su mayordomo continuase.

-La Organización Hellsing también estuvo allí, y sus mejores agentes hicieron pasar más de un desaguisado a las legiones nazis, y a las fuerzas sobrenaturales que convocaron para desequilibrar el curso de la guerra. Pero el presidente Roosevelt también movió su propio alfil en este sentido. Si su memoria sigue siendo tan prodigiosa, seguramente pueda descifrar el significado que se esconde tras las siglas A.I.D.P.

La líder de Hellsing se llevó el puro a la boca, y dio una calada. En sus ojos brillaba la satisfacción, mientras el humo escapaba de su boca y formaba efímeras volutas.

-Agencia de Investigación y Defensa Paranormal –murmuró-. Con sede actual en Fairfield, Connecticut, si mi memoria no me falla.

-Señorita, cada día comprendo un poco más que la media de tiempo que invierte usted en resolver sudokus de nivel difícil no sobrepase del minuto y cincuenta segundos –añadió el veterano de la organización, tan satisfecho como su ama.

-El viejo Bruttenholm… Me pregunto cómo se encontrará –suspiró Integra, ensimismada. No obstante, se recompuso, y se volvió con determinación a su mayordomo-. Walter, disponlo todo para establecer contacto con la oficina de la A.I.D.P y solicitar una audiencia con la dirección. Los responsables de este acto de villanía no van a quedar impunes.

Ilustró estas palabras empuñando el puro y aplastándolo contra el lirio, con lo que los pétalos quedaron chamuscados. Las cenizas echaron a volar con un nuevo golpe de viento. Un leve destello se apreció en el monóculo de Walter, mientras volvía a sonreír y se despedía con una reverencia respetuosa de su superiora.

-No se preocupe, señorita, estamos de suerte. Casualmente, dos de sus mejores agentes de campo se encuentran en territorio nacional en estos precisos momentos…

_Ruinas del castillo Wyvern, Escocia  
23:01 PM_

La masa pedregosa se alzaba sobre la colina, aún en un cuidado y perfecto estado de conservación, pese al avanzado tiempo de abandono. Tapices de musgo crecían a través de los poros de los sillares de piedra, y las fisuras de unión de éstos, y sumado al frescor nocturno, el fuerte olor a tierra y humedad aunaba la impresión de encontrarse en una formación rocosa natural, en lugar de una construcción que databa del año 994 después de Cristo.

-Aquí Rojo. He llegado a la zona de destino –habló una voz ronca y profunda, dirigiéndose a un micro.

-Recibido, Rojo. Liz y yo también hemos llegado sanos y salvos –respondió una voz que, en contraste con la del emisor, era mucho más fluctuosa y suave.

Un simple gruñido afirmativo contestó al mensaje del receptor. Unos pasos pesados aplastaron la tierra y la hierba bajo el arco que recogía el pórtico de entrada al castillo. Años de desuso habían destruido el puente levadizo que permitía acceder hasta él, pero un salto atlético sobrehumano había permitido sortear el foso que rodeaba la construcción medieval. Y eso se debía a que el nuevo huésped del castillo Wyvern no era humano. Al menos, no en origen.

La luz de la luna que iluminaba el patio interno del castillo desvelaron la silueta de una criatura casi tan alta como un hombre y la mitad de otro. Su piel era de un color rojo vivo como la sangre, sus ojos amarillos y brillantes como ascuas. Un moño japonés recogía su pelo negro y liso en su coronilla, detrás de una prominente calva, y su mentón ancho y compacto remataba en una pequeña barbita. Pero algunos rasgos más delataban su origen no humano: una larga cola lisa, similar a la de un reptil, dos cuernos cortos y limados que abultaban en la frente carmesí, y el más peculiar de todos ellos, un guante grueso y duro, de una piedra desconocida en la superficie de la Tierra, engarzado en su mano derecha, con extraños motivos espirales tallados en él. Unas piernas largas y gruesas, terminadas en pezuñas caprinas, suponían el toque final a su extravagante físico. Su voluminoso y musculoso cuerpo estaba cubierto por una gabardina gruesa de cuero, que no obstante estaba chamuscada por varios sitios, con lo que parecía haber quedado reducida a un simple harapo.

-Bueno, eso de "sanos y salvos" aplicáoslo sólo a vosotros, coleguitas –gruñó el gran hombre rojo, con cierto tono de sarcasmo.

-Ya sabemos que no te gusta volar, Hellboy –respondió la acuosa voz, con un tono bastante divertido-. No seas tan melodramático.

-¡Oye, Abe, a mí no me importa volar, pero estoy harto de que esos cochinos paracaídas a reacción me exploten siempre en la chepa cuando intento aterrizar! –protestó Hellboy-. En serio, decidle a Roney que o revisa sus trastos como Dios manda, o la próxima vez en ese paracaídas de mierda va a bajar su abuela.

-Sigues de una pieza, HB, y eso es lo que importa¿no? –respondió entonces otra voz, femenina, bastante melosa y frágil, aunque con cierto espíritu de seguridad-. Todos sabemos que eres el tipo duro de la agencia.

-En fin… -masculló el gran rojo, mientras examinaba el interior del patio del castillo abandonado-. Dejemos esta interesante charla para otro momento. Cada uno a lo suyo, como quien dice. Corto y cierro.

Cortó entonces la transmisión, aunque el micro permaneció activo, en caso de que tuviese que recibir instrucciones o mensajes de sus compañeros. Su nariz se arrugó entonces, y con un gruñido final asió lo que quedaba de la gabardina y se la arrancó de un tirón, dejando su pecho carmesí al descubierto. Tan sólo unos pantalones cortos de cuero impedían que quedase totalmente desnudo. El guiñapo de ropa achicharrada e inservible cayó pesadamente sobre el suelo de piedra.

-Tío, no gano para gabardinas –escupió-. ¿Por qué la tendrán tomada con mi puñetera gabardina?

Tras una negativa con la cabeza, se centró en lo que tenía que hacer y avanzó algunos pasos, en dirección al fondo de la construcción. Como era de esperar, el silencio era su ambiente de trabajo. Ni siquiera un triste cuervo había decidido hacerle compañía. Tampoco veía señales de murciélagos, o cualquier otro animal habituado al entorno nocturno. Ni rastro de animales, y eso normalmente iba ligado a presencia _non grata_. Justo el tipo de trabajo que le gustaba. El tipo de trabajo que se le daba bien.

-Palomitas, titas, titas…

Su mano izquierda se deslizó a un bolsillo, del que sacó un pequeño amuleto de plata, pequeño obsequio de un ex miembro del Vaticano. El fetiche dio varias vueltas en el aire, mientras Hellboy se movía lentamente entre las ruinas, registrando cada recoveco y posible escondrijo. Finalmente, sintió cómo el amuleto se volteaba aún más enérgicamente, justo en el instante en que se volvió y encaró una rampa que ascendía hasta la torre del castillo.

-Bingo –murmuró, mientras desenfundaba su arma.

La Samaritana. Ningún humano tenía la fuerza y destreza suficiente para manejar aquel inmenso pistolón, especialmente diseñado para el gran hombre rojo. Cargada con munición a prueba de criaturas sobrenaturales. Revólver en mano, Hellboy avanzó a través de la rampa, guardándose el amuleto.

Sus sentidos, bastante afinados, le permitieron sentir un sonido bastante familiar para él en situaciones como aquella, procedente de una pequeña plazoleta que comunicaba directamente con la base de la torre. De un gran salto, bajó y se posó en el suelo con pesadez, perfectamente apoyado en sus patas de cabra y sobre su mano derecha. Tal y como sospechaba, frente a él encontró un espectáculo poco agradable: un grupo de criaturas de aspecto vagamente humano, que engullían ávidamente los cadáveres de víctimas humanas recientes.

"Bueno, no tienen pinta de ser precisamente los Gorras Rojas de los que nos habló la gente de la región, pero tampoco creo que me vayan a invitar a la fiesta, precisamente", pensó para sí.

Las criaturas no tardaron en sentir su presencia y se volvieron hacia él, entre gemidos guturales y espasmos grotescos. Sus cuencas oculares, demacradas, goteaban sangre, y su piel putrefacta estaba craquelada y parcialmente desecha. Sus bocas aún babeaban la sangre de los cuerpos que acababan de despedazar.

-Ecks… -Hellboy no pudo evitar arrugar la nariz cuando vio a semejantes engendros y sintió el poco agraciado olor de descomposición-. Chicos, esa dieta no es que os sienta especialmente bien. ¿Habéis pensado pasar por el dietista?

Uno de los engendros lanzó un hondo gruñido como respuesta, y avanzaron hacia él, lentamente. No obstante, no habían dado ni dos pasos, cuando una detonación estridente rompió la atmósfera silenciosa. La cabeza de una de las bestias explotó como si fuese un globo de carne, esparciendo su contenido. Otras dos balas destrozaron sin problemas la caja torácica de uno de ellos, y el pectoral del siguiente. Los tres monstruos cayeron al suelo inertes. Hellboy los miró, anonadado, y enseguida volvió su cabeza. Aquellos tiros no habían sido suyos.

-¡Joder!

Una sombra tapaba la salida, y le impedía el paso de vuelta. Ni él mismo sabía cuándo había aparecido allí. Era un hombre alto, casi tanto como él (lo cual ya era sorprendente), con una larga melena negra que caía como un velo de terciopelo hasta sus hombros, y cubría sus ojos con lentes rojas. Vestía con una gabardina, de color tan rojo como la piel de Hellboy, y tapaba sus manos con guantes blancos. El sombrero de ala ancha que llevaba también era rojo. En su boca se dibujaba una misteriosa sonrisa, que ponía los pelos de punta.

-Hace una noche hermosa¿no cree, amigo? –dijo, con voz melosa y sinuosa.

-Eso parece… -musitó Hellboy, un poco confuso-. Oiga, si ha sido usted el que se ha cargado a esos bichos, le felicito por su puntería, y por el tanque que debe de tener con usted. Pero la próxima vez ándese con ojo, casi me da.

Por toda respuesta, el individuo emitió una leve risa, sin moverse del sitio.

-No creo que ésa sea una cuestión que deba preocupar a una criatura como tú –susurró.

La cara de Hellboy expresó entonces toda su confusión, sin saber de qué le hablaba exactamente aquel tipo. No obstante, respondió con un gruñido y una ligera tos, intentando quitar hierro al asunto.

-Ya, claro…

El recién aparecido se limitó a mirar a su izquierda y a recorrer el interior del castillo con su mirada. Parecía que cualquier sentimiento que pudiese manifestar era totalmente artificial.

-Hace una noche hermosa… Magnífica para cazar a las bestias de la noche–susurró con su voz tan templada y suave como el aceite hirviendo, y tan recia como el cuero endurecido.

-Pues me temo que se ha equivocado de coto, amigo –increpó Hellboy, a lo que introdujo la mano izquierda en su gabardina y extrajo de un bolsillo su cartera, enseñando la placa de identidad de su división-. Agente Hellboy, de la Agencia de Investigación y Defensa Paranormal, FBI. No sé si viene de parte de alguien o por cuenta propia, pero esta zona nos corresponde a nosotros. Descuide, yo me encargo de fumigar a su plaga noctámbula.

El desconocido miró fijamente la placa del hombre rojo, con gesto de profunda indiferencia, y repasó cada uno de los detalles de ésta. De pronto, esbozó una sonrisa más ancha y empezó a reír. Incluso acostumbrado como estaba a encuentros con seres mucho más espeluznantes, Hellboy debía reconocer que aquella risa causaba escalofríos.

-¿Los americanos siguen creyendo que el mundo es su patio privado de recreo? Vaya, vaya… Deja pasar los siglos y comprobarás que la humanidad nunca cambiará –comentó, aparentemente divertido, para luego caminar muy lentamente hacia el individuo carmesí-. Pues siento mucho informarte, amigo mío, de que os habéis equivocado. Ésta es jurisdicción exclusiva de la Corona Británica, y por tanto, de la Organización Hellsing. Más vale que vuelvas con tu rabo entre las piernas y dejes claro a tu presidente que la época de las colonias terminó hace cien años.

Hellboy frunció el ceño ante el comentario del tipo enchaquetado, y guardó la placa. Pese a su inquietante aspecto, no parecía pasar de un mero buscabroncas un poco extravagante, aunque después de lo sucedido con los asquerosos zombis, algo le decía que tras esa gabardina se escondía algo más que un par de huevos bien puestos.

-Vale, tío… Normalmente no me molestaría en darte explicaciones y directamente te partiría la cara de payaso que tienes, pero creo que lo único que tú necesitas es una ducha fría. ¿Qué tal si lo resolvemos como caballeros y personas racionales que somos y lo dejamos en un acuerdo?

Otra leve risilla fue la única respuesta de aquel tipo. Deslizó lentamente la lengua entre sus labios, como el depredador que saborea el aire para sentir el calor de su presa. Al agente americano le pareció distinguir dientes algo más afilados de lo normal.

-Tienes coraje… Y puedo sentir una gran fuerza bullendo por esos brazos. Me encantaría comprobar si eres algo más que un montón de palabras osadas –dijo en un leve susurro.

Un nuevo resoplido por parte de Hellboy anunció que éste empezaba a cansarse de verdad. No obstante, parecía mantener estoicamente el tipo, y lograba retener los deseos de desparramar la dentadura de aquel cretino por los rincones de aquellas ruinas escocesas.

-No sé por quién me tomas, pero si te crees que me va la bronca fácil, te equivocas de tío. Vete a un pub, que el pueblo más cercano está lleno, y búscale la boca a otro –gruñó, dándole la espalda al individuo y regresando de nuevo al patio para buscar el acceso por el que creyó sentir antes la presencia sobrenatural.

Pero no había avanzado ni medio tramo cuando sus finos oídos le alertaron del mecánico chasquido de los percutores de armas de fuego. Cuando se dio la vuelta, descubrió que el individuo empuñaba en cada mano dos enormes pistolas de plata, con inscripciones esmeradamente inscritas en sus cañones, que nada tenían que envidiar a la Samaritana. El tipo esbozó una sonrisa aún menos agradable que las anteriores.

-Es una lástima. Pero si no puede ser por las buenas… hagámoslo por las malas.

Antes de que Hellboy pudiese protestar, una lluvia de metralla fue directa a su rostro, que se salvó por muy poco gracias a la protección de su guante de piedra. Las demás balas arañaron sus hombros y piernas, y el hombre rojo reaccionó a tiempo saltando y parapetándose detrás de unos escombros.

-¡Joder!

Tan pronto como se vio a salvo, desenfundó de inmediato su pistola y la cargó a toda prisa. Se disponía a levantarse, cuando descubrió que el individuo se encontraba justo a su derecha, sin borrar su sádica sonrisa.

-¡Hijo de…! –vociferó, mientras corría en dirección contraria y abría fuego a discreción.

El agresor esquivó sin problemas los disparos, moviéndose a una velocidad pasmosa, anormal para un ser humano. No obstante, el último tiro dio de lleno en el rostro, atravesándole un ojo, y una gran salpicadura de sangre y carne triturada brotó por el lado contrario. El individuo cayó al suelo, con un sonido pesado. Hellboy lo miró fijamente unos segundos, jadeando, y con varias heridas que, pese a no ser muy graves, quemaban horrores.

"Munición de plata… El muy capullo", pensó. Por otra parte, estaba completamente seguro de que aquel tipo no era humano, de ahí que en el fondo no lamentara haberlo liquidado. La señal de Abe a través del comunicador distrajo a Hellboy de sus pensamientos, quien lo encendió e inició la transmisión.

-Aquí Rojo, cambio.

-Rojo¿va todo bien? –preguntó Abe por la otra línea-. Liz y yo hemos creído sentir fragor de batalla cerca de tu zona de destino.

-Descuida, va todo como la seda –contestó el hombretón, algo más sarcástico-. He tenido un pequeño contratiempo con un fan flipado de Marilyn Manson, y he tenido que dejarle claro quién llevaba los pantalones.

-¿Le has matado? –la voz de Abe no parecía ni muy satisfecha ni muy severa.

-¡Oye, él empezó primero! Además, estoy seguro que ni siquiera es…

Nunca llegó a terminar esa frase. Una risa aterciopelada y macabra cortó por completo su frase, y le obligó a mirar de nuevo al supuesto cadáver del agresor, el cual se estaba levantando como si nada hubiese pasado. Una nube oscura, similar a un enjambre de murciélagos, rodeó parte de la zona herida, y ésta se regeneró en el acto.

-¡La madre que lo…! –exclamó Hellboy-. ¡Azul, luego te cuento, esto todavía no ha acabado, corto y cierro!

Miró fijamente al individuo, apretando la mandíbula. Éste se llevó los dedos de su mano derecha al hueco donde el ojo empezaba a generarse de nuevo, y extrajo la bala que la Samaritana le había incrustado en su cráneo, la cual parecía un pequeño relicario con un contenido líquido. Hellboy percibió entonces que los guantes de ese tipo tenían estrellas de cinco puntas inscritas en círculos concéntricos, dibujados en sendos dorsos.

-Jujuju… Sabes lo que te haces, lo reconozco –musitó, mientras tendía la bala-. Agua bendita, hojas de tréboles, hilos de plata, arce blanco… Excelente munición, amigo mío.

Con un ligero impulso, arrojó la bala a los pies de un cada vez más estupefacto y furioso Hellboy.

-No obstante, no tienes lo que se dice buena puntería –prosiguió el desconocido-. Un poco más arriba, y esa bala podría haberme noqueado temporalmente, te lo aseguro. Por eso debo darte las gracias; me has ofrecido la oportunidad para evitar que eso llegue a suceder.

-¿Se puede saber quién o qué mierda eres tú? –espetó Hellboy, sin dejar de apuntarlo con su pistolón.

-Bien, es justo que lo sepas, ya que tú me diste primero tu nombre, demonio, antes de que iniciásemos este interesante duelo –se retiró lo que quedó de las lentes, destrozadas por el brutal disparo, y unos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre se clavaron fijamente en los amarillos de la criatura roja-. Mi nombre es Alucard, y seré la causa de tu definitiva derrota esta noche.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, caraculo! –exclamó Hellboy, quien inició una nueva descarga de munición sobre el recién presentado Alucard. No obstante, éste empezó a correr a gran velocidad, desviando cualquier proyectil a base de bloquearlos con sus revólveres como si fuesen escudos. Muy pronto, el demonio acabó por quedarse sin balas.

-¡Qué cagarro! –espetó, guardando la pistola.

Alucard parecía mirarlo divertido. Bajó momentáneamente la guardia, mientras estudiaba los movimientos y actitudes de Hellboy.

-Vamos… Demuéstrame que no eres uno de esos inútiles que se queda en nada cuando ha consumido toda su munición –dijo maliciosamente.

Su adversario gruñó con furia, y de pronto asió su amuleto plateado y lo recogió en el puño de piedra, corriendo hacia Alucard y protegiéndose como pudo de la nueva salva de tiros. Cuando estaba a medio metro de él, se agachó y le propinó una patada, que su enemigo esquivó sin problemas. Pero Hellboy ya contaba con ello. Mientras lo tenía en el aire, le atizó violentamente con el puño de piedra, y las propiedades sagradas del amuleto multiplicaron el daño causado, el cual provocó que el sujeto saliese rodando por el suelo. Ya tenía un dato más que le confirmaba que ese tío era inhumano.

-¡Chúpate esa, capullo! –exclamó orgulloso.

Pero muy pronto, su orgullo se vendría de nuevo abajo. El individuo se volvió, con una nueva sonrisa que no auguraba nada bueno, y a la velocidad de un parpadeo disparó a las rodillas de Hellboy, obligándole a caer al suelo de espaldas. El hombre rojo gruñó, más aturdido por el ataque sorpresa que por el dolor, e intentó levantarse. Pero se topó en el acto con la pesada bota de Alucard aplastándole el pecho, y dos cañones de plata apuntando a su rostro. Y su instinto le prevenía de que nada en el mundo conseguiría hacerle fallar ese tiro.

-Eres un buen adversario, Hellboy, pero no lo suficiente –musitó Alucard-. No merece la pena desplegar mi verdadero poder contigo. Regresa al infierno del que emergiste, demonio.

Hellboy se quedó de piedra. Jamás, en todos sus años de experiencia, le habían humillado de esa forma, ni lo habían derrotado con tal facilidad. Pero sobre todo, ningún adversario había logrado jamás despertar en él un sentimiento que no creía posible ni factible en un individuo como él: el miedo a morir. Todo lo que era capaz de hacer era mirar fijamente el acabado argénteo de las magníficas armas de Alucard, a la espera de que éste decidiese apretar el gatillo y poner fin…

Un súbito pitido al unísono interrumpió por completo el futuro devenir de la escena. Tanto Alucard como Hellboy intercambiaron mutua mirada de compromiso, y ambos se llevaron las manos a sendos comunicadores ubicados en su pabellón auditivo.

-Si me disculpas… -susurró Alucard.

-Lo mismo digo –respondió el gran rojo.

El individuo trajeado miró al horizonte, distraído, aunque sin aflojar la presa. Una voz femenina joven y algo cantarina sonó en sus oídos, al tiempo que las familiares de Abraham y Liz lo hacían en el caso de Hellboy.

-Uh… ¿Amo¿Me recibe? Cambio.

-Recibido, Ceres. Más vale que se trate de algo importante –respondió Alucard, indiferente-. Acabas de romper por completo el ambiente.

-¿Rojo¿Te pillamos en mal momento? –preguntó Abe.

-No, lo cierto es que me pilláis en el mejor momento –la ironía era más que palpable en la voz de Hellboy.

-Eh… Lo siento mucho, amo –dijo Ceres, con tono de arrepentimiento-. Es importante. Son nuevas órdenes de lady Integra.

-Ajá. ¿De qué se trata esta vez?

-Bueno, más vale que sea así –añadió Abe-. Hay un pequeño cambio de planes.

-¿Y qué pasa ahora? –gruñó Hellboy.

-He recibido el informe de la presencia de agentes especiales norteamericanos de una especie de organización de defensa contra lo paranormal, que estaban operando en este mismo sector. Lady Integra está interesada en hablar con ellos. Tenemos que escoltarlos hasta la mansión.

-Hum… ¿Agentes norteamericanos, dices? –preguntó Alucard, con notable interés.

-Nos hemos encontrado con una agente bastante amable de una organización que corresponde al nombre de Hellsing –explicó Abe-. Dice que su líder está interesado en hablar con nosotros de un asunto bastante importante. Seremos escoltados hasta su sede.

-Ehm… ¿Organización Hellsing? –preguntó intrigado Hellboy. ¿No acababa de oír ese nombre cinco minutos atrás?

-Ya he localizado a dos de los agentes, amo, pero me han dicho que aún falta por acudir un compañero que estaba actuando en las ruinas del castillo Wyvern. Tal vez se lo encuentre por allí, en tal caso…

-Descuida, Ceres. Diles a los americanos que nos veremos en el punto de reunión en menos de una hora. Corto y cierro –finalizó Alucard, con una ancha sonrisa, y cortando la comunicación.

-Según parece, no iba sola, sino que un superior suyo estaba operando justo en el castillo Wyvern, donde tú estás. Tal vez le veas, avísale de que…

-Ya está hecho, Azul. Nos mantendremos comunicados. Corto y cierro –Hellboy finalizó por su parte la comunicación con su compañero.

Ambos sujetos se miraron fijamente a los ojos, y en ambos se dibujó una extraña mueca. En Alucard, una sobrecogedora sonrisa. En Hellboy, una expresión de circunstancias.

-Parece que la suerte está de tu parte, demonio –susurró el primero.

-Quién lo diría… -masculló el segundo.


End file.
